Runaway
Runaway is the fourth book in the Winglets series. Taking place before the events of the main series and Darkstalker (Legends), it follows Foeslayer as she falls in love with Prince Arctic and eventually runs away with him. Runaway was released as an e-book September 27, 2016. Blurb Thousands of years before the dragonets of destiny were hatched, another destiny began... Foeslayer the NightWing and Prince Arctic of the IceWings are legendary. According to the myths, before they became the parents of Pyrrhia's most infamous dragon, Darkstalker, Foeslayer and the NightWings kidnapped an IceWing prince. The act set off a bitter rivalry between the tribes that lasted thousands of years. But it all started so simply: Foeslayer and Arctic fell in love. They just wanted to be together; instead, a runaway dragon becomes a fugitive -- and changed Pyrrhia forever. Check it out! Plot The E-book starts with Foeslayer's PoV. She's in the dome after she met Prince Arctic (see Darkstalker (Legends) prologue). Her mother, Prudence, comes over and suspiciously asks where Foeslayer was. She notices Foeslayer's diamond earring and asks her where she got it, accusing her of stealing it. She tries to pull it off but it stings her talon; the protective enchantment Arctic had placed on it protected Foeslayer. She tells her mother that an IceWing gave it to her, and Arctic, noticing them fighting, comes over and tries to keep Foeslayer from being punished and somewhat fails. When Foeslayer tells Prudence that she and Arctic met outside, she is ordered to go back to her chambers as punishment. As Foeslayer heads out, she sees Snowflake and remembers that Arctic is supposed to marry her, making Foeslayer upset, since she loves Arctic. It then goes to Snowflake's PoV, who is thinking that the IceWing royal family is full of snobs and about how much she hates Queen Diamond. It's revealed that Snowflake is actually filled with seething rage and is always angry like Arctic had speculated earlier''Darkstalker (Legends)'' prologue. She doesn't think she can stand being married to Arctic for the rest of her life because of her hate of the IceWing royal family and Arctic himself. She then meets Princess Snowfox, Queen Diamond's niece. Snowfox tells Snowflake that she may call her Fox, since they both have the same surname of "Snow", and Snowflake says that she will as long as Fox never calls her "Flake". Fox slightly sarcastically tells Snowflake about how wonderful for her it would be to marry Arctic, and Snowflake equally sarcastically agrees, letting her dislike of Arctic slip. Fox sees this and talks to her about a plan to get rid of Arctic and make herself the future queen. On the second-to-last night of the NightWing visit, Diamond finds Arctic in his room and asks him why he's up so late. In truth, he was just about to go and have another secret meeting with Foeslayer, but he instead tells his mother that he's worried about the gifting ceremony. Diamond tells her son that a true IceWing wouldn't be worried, and reminds of what she told him he should make. Arctic then remembers that he told Foeslayer about it two nights ago: that Diamond wanted him to make a "gift of vision", a mirror with the power to predict the weather at least a year in advance. Foeslayer laughed at the idea of it and suggested that a better gift of vision would be something that tells you exactly what is going to happen whatever you ask. Foeslayer also tells him that he shouldn't enchant an object to do that because Diamond would use it horribly. Following this, Arctic asked for more ideas, to which Foeslayer replied that she had "only about eighty million." In the present, Queen Diamond asks Arctic if he swears to make the gift. Arctic says he has some other ideas that he'll talk to her about in the morning. To make sure Arctic sleeps, Diamond puts two guards inside his room and Arctic realizes he won't be able to talk to Foeslayer that night. It goes back to Snowflake, who is on a balcony listening to the conversation with Fox, whom she has become great friends with. They have been watching Arctic and Foeslayer's meetings every night. They make a plan; Snowflake will tell Arctic a rumor that Diamond is thinking of killing the NightWings, especially Foeslayer, because the negotiations didn't go as planned. Meanwhile Fox will tell the guards that something strange might be happening tomorrow night, so that if Arctic tries to run away with Foeslayer he won't be able to go back. On the last night Foeslayer is with Prudence who is packing to leave the next morning. Foeslayer is frustrated because Arctic hadn't talked to her since two nights ago. Prudence is scolding Foeslayer about her pacing when she freezes and stops moving. Arctic walks through a wall, apologizing for freezing Prudence, and tells Foeslayer that they should run away and live alone together and have a great life, and he enchants the earring to keep Foeslayer safe from any of Diamond's enchantments. Foeslayer considers leaving, but she doesn't want to abandon her tribe and mother. Foeslayer suggests that they can go back to the Night Kingdom, and Arctic reluctantly agrees. He unfreezes Prudence, and Foeslayer and Arctic persuade her to let Arctic into the Night Kingdom. As Arctic leaves to freeze any dragons in their way Prudence reveals that she had been planning for Foeslayer to fall in love with Arctic, have his eggs, and with any luck, end up with NightWing animus dragons, even though the plan had been ruined by Foeslayer's insistence that Prince Arctic join them in the Night Kingdom. As her mother leaves to get Starclaws and Discretion, the other two NightWings that had been on the diplomatic mission, Foeslayer swears to never tell Arctic what her mother had said so that he will not feel as if she had manipulated him. The five dragons leave the palace, and just as Arctic and Foeslayer do so, six IceWing guards come after them. Foeslayer tells Arctic that they have to leave, but he falters because he knows one of the guards behind him. Two more IceWings – Fox and Snowflake – yell that the NightWings are stealing their prince and the guards chase them. They shoot arrows at Foeslayer but the arrows swerve away due to the earring enchantment. Arctic enchants the guards' spears to just stop them but the spears kill the guards, which wasn't what Arctic meant, leaving him upset and guilty. Snowflake comes forward and yells at Arctic that he doesn't deserve to be happy, and tries to fight him. Foeslayer shoots fire at her just to drive her back but Arctic causes the fire to get Snowflake's wings badly burnt. Snowflake falls and Fox extinguishes the flames with her frostbreath, yelling at Arctic that she's going to kill every last NightWing if she gets the chance. They fly to the cliff where Prudence offers her the bracelet to get across, but Foeslayer declines, saying the earring will keep her safe. Foeslayer asks if Arctic's soul is alright, to which he replies that it is none of her concern. When she tells him that it is, Arctic growls and her mother looks at Foeslayer smugly. Foeslayer still believes that she'll make Arctic happy, and she tells herself that she knows she loves Arctic, and it'll still be her and Arctic, together against the world, forever. Trivia * This Winglet is currently set back the furthest in time. * Runaway is the first Winglet to have an IceWing point of view * This is the second book to feature three protagonists, with two of them being of the same tribe. * It is the fourth winglet. * This is also the second book to have an IceWing POV, including the main series. References Category:Books Category:E-books Category:Wings of Fire Winglets